cast_in_coronations_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9486 (21st June 2018)
Plot Kayla is making a call to someone, saying she misses and loves them, when she bumps into Bethany and instantly kills the call. Bethany tells her that Craig really likes her and Kayla agrees to text him for a date. The Connor women find Johnny on his way to see a family lawyer about custody. They think he should consult Jenny first but he refuses, saying she’s still in Cartmel with Rita and will just have to accept having the baby. Simon accuses Eva and Toyah of driving his dad away and says he hates them. Maria is annoyed that she is running the salon while Audrey and David are out and she isn’t getting paid for her extra hours. Beth suggests it could be her salon anyway with the amount of work she does. Peter apologises to Simon that he didn’t listen to him when he warned him that the women were lying behind his back. They hug. Alya introduces Sarah as her new PA to the Underworld staff. They are annoyed that the position wasn’t advertised as per their contracts of employment. Johnny returns, saying he’s going for a child arrangement order once a DNA test has been carried out to prove that Susie is Aidan’s baby. He still insists to the Connor women that the matter is nothing to do with Jenny, just as she walks in and asks what’s going on. Craig is reluctant to respond to Kayla’s texts, not convinced she likes him. A shocked Jenny thinks it’s best for Susie to stay with her mother and refuses to support Johnny but he angrily insists that she has to prove that she did love Aidan and agree to what he wants. Bethany tries to calm Craig’s nerves, saying she’ll be there for him if it goes wrong with his date. Putting on a reasonable front, Johnny and Kate ask Eva for a DNA test but Toyah cautions her, worried where things are going. The Connors reveal that they have a solicitor involved and are going for custody before being asked to leave the pub by the shocked sisters and Leanne. Several members of the staff apply for the PA job. Alya works out a plan to put them off. Eva takes Susie for her jabs. She asks Liz to intervene with Johnny, tearfully saying she can’t handle the pressure but Liz refuses to get involved. Jenny tries to talk to Johnny, saying getting Susie won’t bring Aidan back, or rid him of his grief. He demands she supports him as his wife. She refuses and he tells her they’re finished. Ken, Peter and Simon collect the boy’s things from the Rovers, saying he is moving into No.1. Toyah begs Ken for help but furiously he refuses, saying he resents the fact they named the baby after his dead daughter. Adam speaks to Eva about the lies she told him but, admitting he’s no saint, offers his help to her. Overwhelmed by events, she turns him down. At Highfield Prison, Kayla visits her father, Neil Clifton, who sports bruising on his face from his fellow inmates. She tearfully tells him how lost she feels without him and can’t make plans for her life without him around. Michelle confronts Eva and Toyah, saying they deserve all the pain that is coming to them. Rita counsels Jenny that she did the right thing by being honest with Johnny. Kayla tells her dad that Bethany worked as a lapdancer and is not as innocent as she makes out. Gary has fixed a blocked toilet in the factory but Sarah makes out to the staff she did it on Alya’s orders. She is also handed a pile of admin and told to collect her boss’s dry-cleaning, all in front of the shocked workers. Audrey walks out while Maria is again busy. After successfully negotiating a discount on supplies, Emma praises her and tells her that she overheard Audrey saying she is thinking of retiring. Alya pretends to make Sarah’s life difficult. She “quits” and Alya announces to the very reluctant staff that they’ll be interviewed for the vacant position tomorrow. Kayla arrives for her date with Craig and quietly questions him about Bethany’s grooming case. He lets slip that he got into trouble himself in his handling of the matter. Leanne begs Peter not to take Simon away but he refuses to listen to her and Toyah’s entreaties. Leanne is furious with her sister. Audrey asks Maria for a drink and tells her that a friend of hers also rents her flat out, but at a far higher sum than Maria currently pays. She therefore tells her that she’s raising the monthly sum to £600 and is not retiring. All the factory staff withdraw their applications for the PA job, telling Alya she is a bully. She and Sarah are triumphant. Kayla continues to ask Craig questions about Bethany, making him nervous, especially when she tells him she knows she worked as a lapdancer. Simon and Tyler walk out of the café without paying Alex. Carla pays the bill. The Connor women warn Johnny that he will not win his case if his marriage has broken down. Liz tries to talk to him but he rejects her approach, saying Aidan wouldn’t have committed suicide if he knew he was a father. Toyah refuses to help Eva with Susie’s crying, saying she has to look after her own sanity. Leanne also blanks her sister. Kayla puts on a front of friendship with Bethany, saying to Craig she wants to go out with him again and get to know the two of them better. Johnny agrees to try and get the factory back from Alya, using the claim that Aidan wasn’t in his right mind. He apologises to Jenny for the way he’s treated her and she tells him she’s going to support his claim to Susie all the way. They hug but his face remains cold and impassive. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Highfield Prison - Entrance gate and visiting suite Notes *This was an hour-long episode, transmitted at 8.00pm on Thursday 21st June as a match in the 2018 World Cup tournament was broadcast in the programme’s usual timeslot on the previous day. *The entrance to Highfield Prison was recorded at the security gates to the MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Craig goes on a date with Kayla, and Jenny is dismayed by Johnny’s desire to pursue custody of Susie. Meanwhile, Alya introduces Sarah as her new PA, and the Underworld staff are quick to point out that job should be advertised so they can apply. So Alya hatches a plan and spends the afternoon treating Sarah like a slave. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,920,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes by year